


Fated choice

by GalileoSunshine



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoSunshine/pseuds/GalileoSunshine
Summary: Kasumi and Arisa spend an afternoon alone together in the basement, and talk about their fate.





	Fated choice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rambly kind of fic about KasuAri talking about their feelings. I left it ambiguous as to whether they're dating or not!

Arisa sat at the piano, pressing intermittently at the keys as she tried out chords and melodies. A half-filled piece of sheet music sat on the lectern, scrawled and smudged with pencil and erase marks. Figuring out the keyboard accompaniment to new songs was a messy affair. After all, composing was much different than learning songs that others had already written. Meanwhile, on a couch opposite the room, Kasumi sat strumming at her guitar, practicing the new parts of the song that she had learned from Tae.

It was your usual afternoon for Poppin’ Party in Arisa’s basement.

Except it wasn’t. Today it was just Kasumi and Arisa. Just the two of them. Alone. In the basement. Usually Kasumi’s chatter would’ve been more than enough to liven the atmosphere, but she was strangely silent that day, which made the air stifling.

Arisa did her best to distract herself with music, but as time dragged on, she felt herself growing more and more uncomfortable, like someone had slowly turned up the thermostat to watch her boil, or an unceasing itch moving underneath her skin, and her mind kept coming back to Kasumi. Seriously, it might’ve been easier to ignore the girl when she _was_ talking, because then Arisa could tune it out as white noise. But Kasumi’s unusual silence made her presence unbearable.

Eventually, that thermostat reached over 100, and Arisa couldn’t take it any longer.

“Ok, what’s wrong with you Kasumi!?”

“Eeehh?” the cat-ear-bunned girl blustered. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been quiet for like, twenty whole minutes!”

“Have I? Wow, that might be a new record for me!”

“That’s not something you should be proud of.”

They lapsed into silence again, which was not what Arisa intended. And so, after several more minutes of steaming and itching and listening to Kasumi’s slow strumming, she spoke up again, exasperation in her voice.

“But seriously, what’s up with you?”

Kasumi stopped mid-strum. “Nothing really. What’s wrong with me being with quiet?”

“N-nothing! It just…feels weird, y’know? Like, something’s missing.”

Kasumi tilted her head and hummed questioningly, and Arisa grumbled a bit. Was she really going to make her say it?

“I…like it better…when you’re talking. I-I-it’s….more comfortable that way!”

Kasumi blinked a couple times, and then a wide grin grew on her face, while in contrast a deep red hue colored Arisa’s.

“Arisa!” Kasumi exclaimed and jumped up from the couch. She made her way across the room, guitar in tow, and seated herself next to the blonde pianist on the bench.

“Hey, c’mon, there’s not enough room!” Arisa shouted.

“Aww, sure there is!” And Kasumi was right. When Arisa was practicing she might have needed the elbow room, but for now she only needed to raise her arms on the occasional times she needed to test out a phrase. “You’ve been saying how you needed to finish your part for our new song, so I just wanted to give you peace to concentrate better!”

Arisa was taken aback a bit. “Oh…that was it?”

“Yeah!” Kasumi returned, and she went back to the guitar. Arisa stared at her sheet music, trying to will the blood rushing to her cheeks to recede.

And then, just as Arisa wanted, Kasumi started talking to fill the silence, about the going-on’s of her classroom, her adventures with the members of other bands, the new pastries at Yamabuki’s, an endless stream of excitement and enthusiasm. All the while she strummed aimlessly at the Random Star, and amazingly, getting the phrase she’d been working on down perfectly.

Arisa turned to stare at the girl next to her in wonder. When she let her mind (and mouth) wander like that, somehow she became better at the guitar. It was like she was born for it. It was in her nature so to speak, and trying too hard and stressing actually obstructed her, and she just had to let the motions flow out of her instinctively.

“…and then O-Tae said to keep practicing, and I’ll get it soon! And that’s why I’m here, practicing!”

“Sorry, what?” Arisa said and shook her head. She had been too wrapped up in observing Kasumi that she didn’t hear a word she just said. Now that was embarrassing.

But Kasumi laughed it off. “You’re being quiet too, y’know? It’s not fun to talk if no one’s talking back. I might as well be alone.”

“I…guess you’re right.” Arisa plonked at the keys. Now that she was called to speak too, she appreciated just how much of a talent it was to hold a conversation, one that Kasumi seemed to have a boundless supply of. Or maybe she was just defective. Several years of social isolation might do that to someone. Never mind that it was self-imposed.

“Just say the first thing on your mind,” Kasumi offered, almost reading her thoughts. “What were you thinking of just now?”

Arisa’s heart did a little flip. Should she reveal it? She didn’t really have anything else on her mind though. “Just that…you seemed really cut out for the guitar.”

Kasumi’s next chord twanged with dissonance as she stopped abruptly. “Eh, you really think so? I still have a long ways to go before I’m as good as O-Tae, though!”

“It’s not about that. When you hold the Random Star, and play it, it just looks like…it belongs with you. Like you’re born for it. I’m glad I gave it to you.”

Kasumi stared at her with her mouth in a little ‘o’.

Arisa flushed again. “Argh, what are you making me say!?”

“Arisa!” Kasumi wrapped her up in a hug, which Arisa protested and struggled to push away. She hated when Kasumi did that, especially with the guitar pressing between them. Not to mention that Kasumi’s touch did bad things to her heart. Luckily, Kasumi relented and took her hands off.

“Though, I was only able to find the Random Star because you led me here. All the star stickers you put up when you were little? Who knew it’ll one day lead to me finding you! And to forming Poppin’ Party!”

“Yeah, who knew…”

“It’s like fate! I was born to play the Random Star, but you were the one who owned it.  And then by some miracle, we found each other! Waah, it’s like a story from a TV show or something!”

“Heh, it kind of is,” Arisa agreed.

“What if we’re fated lovers or something? Or soulmates? Or even lovers from a previous life?”

Arisa turned a new shade of crimson, though not really because of the fated part, but because of the mention of lovers. “Wha-! Don’t say stupid things like that so lightly!”

Kasumi laughed again, her head in the clouds. Or maybe the stars. That suited her better. Especially since they were speaking of fate and star-crossed romance. Things that made Arisa’s head spin.

“Wouldn’t that be cool, though? If we really were bound by fate?”

“No, I might hate that kinda thing.”

“Eh? Why!?”

They had really steered off course from practicing, a voice told her in the back of her mind. But she was also glad of this conversation. She was never able to be honest when it came to her own feelings, but maybe, in this indirect way, it would be possible to tell Kasumi how she really felt, just this one time.

“I mean, yeah it’s kind of romantic. But, if everything you do is destined, then it feels kind of fake. Like you didn’t do it yourself, because fate did that for you. Or, that you didn’t _choose_ the things you did, because there are no choices with fate. And I just…well, _I_ gave you that guitar, Kasumi. I _wanted_ to do that, because I…” She didn’t finish.

“Oh…” Kasumi stared up at the ceiling in thought. Did it reach Kasumi? Did she understand? Kasumi, with her forward facing mentality and concern with only what was right in front of her, wasn’t really the type to wax philosophical. But Kasumi was always surprising her as well. “Why not both!”

“Huh!?”

And then Kasumi looked back at her, her eyes sparkling like she just had an epiphany, that she was going to say something only Kasumi could think of.

“Mmm, like, some things are fated, but not _every_ thing. Maybe fate brings us to certain places, or to certain people, but we get to choose what we do from there. We get to create something out of it. I mean, does any of this feel fake to you, Arisa? Popipa? Saaya and Rimirin and O-Tae? And us?”  

“N-no…it’s not fake.” _My feelings for you aren’t fake_ , she wanted to say. And she hoped Kasumi’s weren’t either.

Kasumi took Arisa’s hand. “So, when fate leads you somewhere, you still have a choice! Sometimes we might choose wrong, but hopefully we choose right! I think I chose right!”

She really is a touchy person, Arisa thought. But Arisa didn’t have the energy to gripe about it then. She was feeling somewhat breathless. But a good kind of breathless. The kind of breathlessness you get when you spend time around Kasumi, getting lost in her pace and the stars in her eyes and the beat of those stars.

“Arisa? You alright? You’re looking kind of pale.”

And then Arisa was back to her senses. She quickly shook her hands out of Kasumi’s grip. “Yeah…I think you might be right, Kasumi.”

“Really!? Wow, I’m almost never right! I should write a book…”

Then it was Arisa’s turn to laugh. Another one of her silly ideas. Kasumi would never stop chasing stars, but that was part of what made her wonderful. Her “charisma of a star,” as everyone was always saying. Still, she really should learn to focus on one thing at a time.

“First get better at the guitar!”

“Ahhh, that’s right!” Kasumi said a sheepish grin.

And with that, they went back to their practicing and composing from before, sprinkled with random chatter. With Kasumi’s presence right next to her on the piano bench, and the sound of her guitar ringing so closely in her ear, and her own music occasionally harmonizing with Kasumi’s, Arisa knew. This was real. Their music. Their time. And they made this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Bandori fic! It doesn't have much of a plot, but I didn't really plan on writing a fic with a plot yet haha. This was just written as a kinda first venture! Hopefully you enjoyed! Anyways, I love KasuAri a lot, and I want to write more for them in the future! I just need ideas!!!


End file.
